Бескрылые
by TuttaL
Summary: Хельга стремится убежать от своей семьи. Арнольд пытается приблизиться к своей. Пустившись в путь на поиски хоть какого-нибудь решения своих проблем, они сталкиваются друг с другом довольно... непривычным способом. Перевод с английского "Human without wings", автор Polkahotness. Перевод выполнен совместно с пользователем streykat (id: 4575848).


— Ты же в курсе, что Ольга не приедет на этих выходных, Би?

— Хм? Ах, да, Мириам, я знаю.

— Хельга? Хельга, милая, ты наверху?

Она, спустившись по лестнице, остановилась внизу и скрестила руки на груди.

— Что, Мириам?

— Ольга не приедет на этих выходных, — сообщил Боб.

— Я знаю. Проклятье, я единственная, кто фиксирует подобное дерьмо в календаре, которым в этом доме никто не пользуется?

— Не называй так визит твоей сестры, юная леди. Ты должна быть счастлива, что она приезжает увидеться с нами, даже с тобой.

— Даже со мной? И что это значит?

— Это значит, что ты не благодарна за все, что твоя семья для тебя делает.

— _Делает_ для меня? Да ты, верно, шутишь?

Мириам немного оживилась и неясно взглянула в ее сторону. Голова ее медленно опустилась, и Хельга закатила глаза.

Был вторник. Конечно, она, как и прежде, находилась дома. Мириам не посещала собрания анонимных алкоголиков уже месяц. Хельга ожидала этого. Тяжело было убедить в обратном даже саму себя, зная, что однажды мать вновь ее разочарует.

— Ольга, с чего бы мне шутить?

— _Я не твоя чудесная Ольга_ , усек, папа? Черт!

— К несчастью, так и есть. Не была бы такой неблагодарной по отношению к нам.

— Отлично, в таком случае, я просто от вас съеду.

— Хельга... — внезапно вымолвила Мириам, с трудом связывая слова, — тебе же только четырнадцать, ты не можешь уехать.

— Мне семнадцать, Мириам. И если бы кто-нибудь знал, какое дерьмо мне приходится терпеть в этом доме, я бы убралась отсюда давным давно.

С этими словами она бросилась к ключам, висевшим на крючке, и проверила наличие телефона и бумажника в карманах своих штанов.

— И куда же ты собралась, мелюзга?

— Подальше от _тебя_ , Боб.

— А что я, черт возьми, сделал?

— Никогда не замечал!

— Не замечал чего?

— Вот именно.

Она села в машину и уставилась вперед, пока двигатель, взревев, медленно оживал. Ее руки тряслись, лежа на руле, и светловолосая девушка-подросток пыталась вновь взять дыхание и эмоции под свой контроль.

Всегда так было. С самого ее рождения она знала, что не должна находиться здесь. И под словом «здесь» она подразумевала «с ее «семьей». Хельга знала, почему появилась на свет — имея одну идеальную дочь, Патаки не планировали заводить еще одну шумную девчонку. Боб ждал наследника, что с гордостью будет носить его имя, но когда вместо сына, как они рассчитывали, родилась Хельга, все пошло под откос.

И жизнь подле Ольги нельзя было сравнить с прогулкой в парке. Жить в тени Ольги Патаки было, довольно-таки, темно. Это было такой болью, испытать которую Хельга не пожелала бы никому.

Ну, кроме Лайлы.

И, ко всему прочему, Хельга знала, насколько тяжело быть второй, не чувствовать, что ты для кого-то что-то значишь. Для большинства людей.

Ведь был он — мальчик, приглянувшийся ей чуть ли не с пеленок, и она так сохла по нему, что из-за этого влипала во всякие неприятности, иногда даже буквально. Но, в большинстве случаев, оно того стоило.

Горячий воздух яростно дул на нее, и она прикрыла глаза, позволяя теплу растекаться по ее коже.

Капельки дождя танцевали на крыше ее машины, на цыпочках шагая по металлу, чтобы скатиться вниз по лобовому стеклу в надежде, что дворники не принесут им скорую погибель.

«7:37. В конце концов, не так уж и поздно».

И поздно не было, только не для машины, направляющейся неизвестно куда вторничным вечером.

— Все не так уж и плохо, коротышка. Они скоро вернутся.

— Но ты всегда так говоришь, дедушка. И всегда говорил. Так было на протяжении шестнадцати лет; мне был год, когда они уехали, и вот теперь мне семнадцать. А их по-прежнему нет со мной. Может быть, пришло время перестать думать, что они пытаются вернуться.

— Я не знаю, Арнольд. В прошлый раз ты сказал, что ты…

— Пошел наверх, снял свою кепочку, но, отыскав журнал, обрел новые ожидания, — перебил он, и проблеск надежды в глазах дедушки померк.

— Почему бы нам не полистать журнал снова, хм? Бабушка сделает нам тех странных сэндвичей, или мы можем заказать китайскую еду, или…

— Нет, дедушка. На сей раз это не сработает.

— Ну, почему нет?

— Они ушли, дедушка, — Арнольд сделал паузу, аргумент деда полностью сошел на нет, когда они погрязли в сгущающемся молчании. — Я даже не знаю куда, и живы ли они, но… но они ушли.

— Арнольд…

— Дедушка. Возможно, они вернутся. Я не говорю, что этого никогда не случится… но я не могу продолжать просто сидеть здесь и ждать, что они постучатся в дверь. Даже если так… кто сказал, что все наладится?

— Все возможно, Арнольд… — тихо промолвила его обычно сумасбродная бабушка, выглянув из дверного проема кухни. — Я прожила достаточно, чтобы знать это.

— Ты прожила достаточно, чтобы знать все, Пуки.

Она слегка улыбнулась, прежде чем шаркающей походкой направиться к ступеням, ведущим наверх к комнатам, где сидел Арнольд, подперев голову руками.

— Арнольд, — ее голос был непривычно серьезен и полон тепла. — Ты увидишься со своими родителями. Сколько бы ни пришлось ждать, вы встретитесь. У меня нет ни единого сомнения на этот счет. И это тебе говорит сумасшедшая плешивая старушка вроде меня, которая желает увидеться со своим сыном и невесткой, прежде чем в последний раз уйдет в закат.

— Не говори так, бабушка!

— Это правда, — ее улыбка растянулась до знакомой Арнольду с самого детства усмешки. — Для каждого настанет смертный час, и, когда время придет... ты должен лишь улыбнуться и пуститься в путь по новой дороге. Я готова. Знаю, твой дед готов…

— Эй! Кто сказал, что я готов? — вставил дед, придвинувшись, чтобы сесть рядом со своим репоголовым внуком, которого он вырастил как собственного сына.

— …но я знаю, что _ты_ не готов. И твои родители тоже не созрели.

— Не _все_ люди готовы, бабушка.

Она села по другую сторону от него и положила руку ему на плечо, сама себе улыбаясь.

— Тут ты прав, но… Я просто знаю.

— Как? Как это «просто знаю»?

— Я пожилая женщина! Ты должен мне верить!

Улыбнувшись, он тихо рассмеялся и опустил голову на ее плечо.

— Я постараюсь, бабуль.

— Ты сделаешь больше, Арнольд! Ты поверишь, черт возьми, ты будешь верить, а затем… Ты сможешь летать!

— Это Диснеевская песня, Пуки.

— Это может быть и советом, разве нет?

— Пуки, нам уже приходилось иметь дело с одной твоей попыткой полетать. И нам не нужно, чтобы ты помогала в этом еще кому-то, ты, сумасшедшая старуха!

С привычно громким смехом она насколько возможно быстро поднялась и засеменила прочь, ее смех отдалялся, пока дедушка следовал за ней по пятам.

Немногим позже Арнольд отправился в свою машину, старую, но отлично работающую, притом лишь немного отремонтированную несколькими школьными друзьями, которые знали, как добиться от автомобиля лучшего за меньшие деньги.

Арнольду всегда хотелось верить, что однажды его родители найдут способ вернуться к нему. Они должны были, в конечном итоге. В детстве ты не думаешь о вероятностях, ты думаешь только о том, что реальность будет соответствовать твоим желаниям. Этим он занимался и в прошлый вторник, что заставило его задаться вопросом, как же он мог позволить этому продолжаться так долго. Тогда Арнольд перестал быть оптимистом, став реалистом. Он ведь не был Юджином, в конце концов. Существовало так много вариантов того, что могло случиться, а за прошедшие шестнадцать лет, пока они не возвращались, он обдумал каждый из них. Они могли быть взяты в плен. Их самолет мог потерпеть крушение. Они могли быть больны, или искалечены, или ранены, и все это время поправляли здоровье. Они могли спасаться бегством от чокнутого преступника или пытались спасти какое-то племя, однажды оказавшее им помощь на их пути. У них могла развиться амнезия, и они пытались собрать обратно кусочки своих жизней в своих головах.

И, наконец, была еще одна вероятность.

Они… они могли быть мертвы.

Арнольд содрогался каждый раз, когда эта мысль закрадывалась к нему в голову, и каждый раз он пытался отделаться от нее, затолкав подальше в темный уголок, где уже прятались другие его проблемы. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу не спросил у дедушки и бабушки напрямик, считают ли они его родителей погибшими. Со стороны Арнольда было бы очень бестактно задать подобный вопрос при том, что он знал, что те задаются оным каждый день с момента их отъезда. Все-таки это были их сын и невестка, и было очень больно осознавать, что они больше не встретятся с ними прежде, чем тоже… умрут.

Смерть была чем-то, чего Арнольд ужасно боялся. И совсем не так, как большинство людей опасаются смерти, это было почти нездорово. Он отказывался оправдывать чье-либо отсутствие в этом мире данным ужасным словом, намекавшим на то, что происходит дальше за пределами нашей Вселенной, куда бы мы ни отправлялись. Он верил в небеса и часто говорил, что это то место, куда попадают те, кто покинул этот мир, но в глубине души он боялся. Боялся закрыть глаза и уснуть, чтобы больше не проснуться. Никто не знал наверняка, и он очень надеялся, что его родители не были исключением.

Арнольд сидел в своем авто с ключом в выключенной системе зажигания.

— Куда я вообще поеду? — пробормотал он себе под нос, недоумевая, где же ему найти хоть какое-то убежище от вопросов, что преследуют его ежедневно с того самого момента, как он понял, что его родители отправились уж точно не в однонедельную поездку.

Арнольд бросил взгляд на голубые светящиеся цифры электронных часов «7:37» и пожал плечами.

— По крайней мере, еще не слишком поздно, — сказал он сам себе, потянув рычаг переключения передач.

И действительно не было поздно, но не для автомобильной поездки в никуда вечером вторника.

Хельга наблюдала за большими черными птицами, парящими прямо над нею в неспокойном небе.

Ей показалось забавным, что, несмотря на дождь, они находят в себе силы двигаться дальше к пункту назначения, какая бы погода ни была.

— Чокнутые птички, — пробурчала она себе под нос, переводя взгляд с неба на дорогу.

Хельга глубоко вздохнула, тихо позавидовав этим созданиям. Ее возмущало, что они могут так беззаботно летать, куда им вздумается, в то время как она вынуждена бороться за право ходить по земле, изо всех сил пытаясь выжить, так как ее родители совершенно не желали ее существования. С таким раскладом она даже не была уверена, есть ли вообще хоть кто-то, кто этого хотел. Хельга всю свою жизнь старалась заставить родителей взглянуть на нее хотя бы с половиной того обожания, с каким они смотрели на старшую Ольгу. Было больно замечать блеск, сияющий в глазах родителей, при упоминании той в повседневных разговорах. Это убивало ту маленькую часть ее, что по-детски жаждала многозначительного объятия, любящего взгляда, ободряющего слова от этих людей, кто ее сотворил и принес в этот порою несправедливый мир.

«Порою? Хм», — подумала Хельга, свернув влево на случайную улицу, ведущую вглубь Хиллвуда, а может, даже из города.

Для Хельги где угодно было лучше, чем там, откуда она ушла. Возможно, если она уедет подальше из Хиллвуда, ей станет легче. Это станет возможным, если она уедет так далеко, насколько сумеет, покуда хватит топлива; найдет отель и оплатит его деньгами, накопленными за время работы прошлым летом в местном музыкальном магазинчике. Она ухмыльнулась, припомнив, насколько пустой была эта работенка. В «High End Records» почти никто не заглядывал, вероятно, потому он и закрылся, но, по крайней мере, ей было, куда пойти и чем заняться, ведь большинство ее друзей изменились до такой степени, что Хельга больше не желала проводить время в их компании.

Она закатила глаза и нажала на гудок, пропуская медленно едущую впереди нее машину.

Хельга вспомнила, почему она устроилась именно на эту работу, и, нужно заметить, тут нечем было гордиться. Конечно, было, куда пойти и чем занять себя, но это также было местом, куда частенько захаживал Арнольд, чтобы приобрести свою раритетную джаз-музыку, о которой никто никогда не слыхивал. Несчетное число раз она заказывала альбомы, зная, что он будет их ждать; лишь чтобы увидеть ту улыбку, которая, похоже, исчезла с его лица годы тому назад.

Как она заметила, их последний учебный год выдался для Арнольда не из лучших. Выглядел он отрешенно, а его знакомый смех заполнял кабинеты их совместных уроков уже не так часто. В это время она пыталась делать все возможное, только бы мальчик со странной формой головы засмеялся или просто закатил глаза, но некогда простая задача в последнее время превратилась в невыполнимое испытание.

Может, дело было в Лайле. Возможно, это потому что она отказалась пойти с Арнольдом на Пром, вместо него отдав предпочтение Стинки.

— Арнольд, я так польщена, что ты хочешь пригласить меня пойти на Пром с тобой, очень-очень. Но если быть до конца честной, я рассчитывала отправиться туда со Стинки. Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, — веснушчатая девушка покрыла сахаром свой отказ, и Арнольд кивнул, стараясь оставаться, насколько возможно, вежливым.

— Ну что ты, Лайла. Я понимаю. Надеюсь, вы хорошо повеселитесь.

— О, несомненно. Об этом уж точно не стоит беспокоиться, Арнольд. Я просто уверена, что ты тоже подыщешь себе спутницу.

Но он так и не нашел. Он пришел в одиночестве и, казалось, просто терял там время. Танцы не были очень уж захватывающими, каждый из их одноклассников дергался в ритм чему-нибудь и собственному сердцебиению, а Ронда выглядела даже развязней, чем обычно. Впрочем, Арнольд не принадлежал к их числу. Парень с головой в форме мяча для регби стоял в сторонке, попивая пунш, изредка присоединяясь к танцам, имевшим популярность на свадьбах, под такие песни как «Cha Cha slide», «Macarena», «YMCA» и «Hokey pokey». Он улыбался и смеялся, и даже танцевал медляки с той шатенкой, которую Хельга так презирала. Как бы то ни было, все это время Хельга стояла в уголке, наблюдая за тем, как он получает удовольствие, и не посмела приблизиться к нему в своем причудливом розовом платье, в котором она ощущала себя принцессой, коей она никогда не будет достойна стать. Она думала, что Арнольд не видит ее, что в лишний раз доказывало, что ее не замечает никто, даже парень, по которому она сходила с ума всю свою жизнь.

Зеленые глаза семнадцатилетнего юноши сфокусировались на небе, ревущем и грохочущем в знак протеста. Он наблюдал за стаей птиц, парящих в темных тучах прямо над ним. Это заставило Арнольда задуматься, как вообще можно летать сквозь такие тучи. Он представил, что можно, все-таки, не станут же отменять авиаперелеты из-за подобного небольшого шторма, накрывшего Хиллвуд этим вечером. Он удивлялся, как птицам удается уворачиваться от крупных капель воды, падающих с небес, и боролся с желанием закрыть глаза и представить ту свободу, какую, должно быть, ощущали они, пролетая над ним, едущим по ухабистой дороге.

«Любопытно, каково это летать среди туч», — подумал он, взглянув в небо, и вернул свой взор к дорожному полотну впереди. — «Наверное, они воображают себя дымом или туманом. Может быть, они по-другому ощущают запах, или даже вкус».

Мысли и идеи казались тривиально незначительными, почти неразумными, однако ему все равно было интересно — что же можно чувствовать, паря среди облаков. Возможно, птицы, в свою очередь, тоже гадали, каково это — ездить по земле.

«Возможно, _они_ знают. Может быть, мои родители знают, как это», – за раздумьями он поймал себя на том, что, закусив губу, борется со слезами, подступавшими к нему целый день; даже всю эту неделю.

— Где же вы?! — громко спросил Арнольд у неба, таящего от него не больше ответов, чем было у него самого, и на мгновение нахмурился, дернув поворотник, чтобы свернуть направо, на казавшуюся заброшенной дорогу, ведущую, как он вообразил, в никуда.

«Может, дедушка и прав. Может, они все еще там. Ведь все возможно. Может быть, они пытаются вернуться к нам, ко мне. Может, они даже пробовали связаться с нами», – все-таки, его родители были умны, так ему твердили всю жизнь. – «Возможно, они попали в ловушку. Зеленоглазые, вероятно, помогали им так же, как однажды мои родители помогли им, и даже мне. Или же они пытались поговорить со мной, может, они написали послание в небе, но облака скрыли его. Может, они делают это прямо сейчас».

Мысли ничем не отсеивались, Арнольд позволял любому дурацкому измышлению проскочить в его разуме, минуя множество «это вряд ли», разрушающих все возможные ответы на вопрос, который так отчаянно и долго в них нуждался.

Он вновь поднял взгляд вверх, к хмурому небу, и продолжил смотреть на птиц, с легкостью рассекаюших открытое пространство в вышине по направлению к тому месту, где они стремились оказаться. Ни капли не колеблясь, они продолжали свой полет, возможно, держа путь домой к своим птичьим семьям, чтобы в конечном итоге воссоединиться с ними после долгой разлуки.

Арнольд саркастично усмехнулся сам себе, дождь сейчас лил гораздо сильнее, и ему пришлось переключить дворники на максимальную мощность.

Арнольд молчаливо просил того, кто мог услышать его отчасти безумные мысли, о том, что люди должны быть одними из тех, кто с рождения владеет крыльями. Возможно, если бы это было так, его родители смогли бы вернуться к нему.

— Это нечестно! — выкрикнула Хельга в машине, дождь громко соглашался с ней, набирая скорость во время падения на Землю. — Почему она не может просто ходить на свои дурацкие собрания? Еще один месяц, и она бы завязала. Всего лишь _месяц_ , но она сдалась, а Боб, конечно же, и слова не сказал, ведь его волнует только его гребаная телефонная компания. Нет времени на жену, если Мириам всерьез можно так назвать, и нет времени на прилежно учащуюся дочь. Как будто он не понимает, как будто не _видит_ этого. Проклятье!

Она стукнула по рулю и глубоко нахмурилась.

Собрания анонимных алкоголиков в самом деле помогли ее матери в первый месяц посещения. За тот месяц Мириам действительно взяла курс на улучшение — выходила из дома и взаимодействовала с Хельгой, и даже обсуждала с ней школьные дела в ее комнате. Впрочем, было достаточно одной склоки с Бобом, чтобы все испортить. Он сказал, что это пустая трата времени, и ей должно быть стыдно, что она посещает такие «сопливые вещи», чтобы помочь себе избавиться от того, от чего она сама может отказаться в любой момент.

На следующей неделе, невзирая на возражения Хельги, Мириам не пошла туда. Неделей позже взамен этого она была так пьяна, что отключилась прямо на лестнице.

Тогда Хельга и поняла, что это безнадежно. Где-то глубоко внутри ее мать была настолько сломленной женщиной, что не знала, как из этого выбраться.

А Боб в глубине души был...еще больше Боб. У Хельги не ушло много времени, чтобы окончательно в нем разочароваться. Он был еще более безнадежен, как считала Хельга, он был конченым человеком. Что бы он ни делал, это заставляло страдать каждого, в том числе от того, что они нуждались в помощи; и, как наблюдала семнадцатилетняя девушка всю свою жизнь, все становилось лишь хуже.

Она переложила бы это на Ольгу, подумалось ей, и она чуть сильнее надавила на педаль газа, выезжая, по-видимому, на шоссе. По крайней мере, пока та присутствовала в доме, Боб был в безвыходном положении. Он не говорил столько обидных слов, как будто пытался перед Ольгой выслужиться. Хельга не была слепой, она знала, что он старается произвести на Ольгу впечатление таким же способом, как дошколенок пытается подлизаться к учителю. И Ольга, было очевидно, охотно это принимала, судя по всему, хвастаясь друзьям своей идеальной семьей, идеальным отцом, идеальной матерью и менее чем идеальной сестренкой.

Менее чем.

Вот что Хельга чувствовала по отношению к родителям, это и являлось причиной тому, что она так мало о них рассказывала кому бы то ни было. Они относились к ней меньше, чем к человеку, и, насколько она понимала, это делало их для нее родителями настолько же, насколько обои в ее комнате скрывали неровность стен.

Арнольд сглотнул ком, подступающий к горлу.

«Как они могли просто уйти? Как они могли не предпринимать попыток вернуться ко мне?».

Его мысли приняли дурной оборот, он вжал педаль газа, сворачивая на извилистую проселочную дорогу. Он понятия не имел, куда заехал; у него был полный бак топлива, так что Арнольда не особо беспокоила невозможность вернуться домой, как не сумели вернуться его родители.

Арнольд ждал их возвращения в пансион уже больше шестнадцати лет, достаточно, чтобы утверждать, что они покинули его слишком давно. Казалось, он всю свою жизнь ждал встречи с родителями, словно он увидит их впервые. По сути, так и было. Все его воспоминания о них не принадлежали ему, это были истории, что он слушал вместо сказок на ночь вплоть до его тринадцатого дня рождения.

 _— Воспоминания хранятся так долго, покуда большинство из них живо в нашей памяти, коротышка, — сказал ему дедушка, сидя на краю его кровати. — Может быть, есть что-то, о чем бы ты хотел послушать снова? Или я мог бы приукрасить что-нибудь, как раньше, когда ты был малышом…_

 _— Все в порядке, дедушка._

 _— Ты уверен Арнольд? Я мог бы пойти спросить твою бабушку, не знает ли она какую-либо историю, упущенную мной, хотя сейчас я бы не слишком доверял ее памяти..._

 _— Дедушка. Правда. Все нормально._

Но на самом деле это было не так.

Он окончил младшую школу № 118 возмужавшим шестиклассником. Арнольд улыбался своим бабушке и дедушке, высматривая их в толпе постояльцев, те поднимали вверх большие пальцы, когда его класс вышел на сцену во время церемонии по случаю окончания младшей школы. Арнольд помнил, как воображал тогда, что два пустующих места возле них были заняты; его родители тоже улыбались и поднимали пальцы вверх в знак поздравления. Но он не мог обманывать себя вечно.

Пока его родителей не было, у него случился первый поцелуй, вернее, поцелуи. Они пропустили его первый школьный спектакль, «Ромео и Джульетта», где ему досталась главная роль. Они пропустили Родительский турнир, участие в котором он бы с удовольствием принял вместе с ними; они не получили известий о том безумном опыте со спасением квартала и не знали о еще более безумном поцелуе на крыше FTi, о котором он старался не задумываться глубоко. Ложась спать, каждую ночь Арнольд глядел на звезды, а те в свою очередь смотрели на него, пока он тихонько рассказывал им о каждом своем дне, даже если детали регулярно повторялись. Ему хотелось, чтобы они знали абсолютно обо всем, потому что они и так уже пропустили слишком многое.

Арнольду столько всего довелось пережить в средней школе. Он прошел через прыщи, гормоны, драмы, обиды и разительные перемены, которые коснулись всех, не исключая его самого. Он сильно вытянулся в росте, за который, как он уже привык, его раньше дразнили, хотя Хельга до сих пор не оставляла его в покое — она по-прежнему была выше Арнольда на целый дюйм. Переживая каждую из неприятных перемен в себе, каждую ломку голоса, каждый непросто дающийся дюйм в росте, по ночам он представлял себе, что его родители сидят рядом, на его постели, и говорят ему о том, что в конце концов, взросление того стоит, и он станет самым красивым мужчиной, которого только видывал мир. Даже если он знал наверняка, что они говорили бы так только потому, что являлись его родителями.

Без них Арнольд пошел на свое первое «официальное» свидание с девушкой по имени Бекки из класса по алгебре, хотя он охотнее разделил бы его с Лайлой. Когда он уходил, чтобы зайти за ней, дедушка похлопал его по плечу и пожелал удачи, и хоть Арнольд улыбался, приняв пожелание, втайне он желал, чтобы на месте того был дедушкин сын, его собственный отец, который даст ему такой же совет, прежде чем он отправится на не самое удачное свидание.

Они пропустили несколько его первых пассий, пусть ни одна из них не была серьезной влюбленностью и ни к чему не привела. Их попросту не было здесь, чтобы познакомиться хоть с одной из девушек, или услышать о них; отсутствие его родителей оставило пустоту в тех вещах, которыми он жаждал с ними поделиться, как могли это сделать все его друзья. Это казалось несправедливым, но Арнольд старался двигаться дальше, мысленно делая пометки о том, что расскажет об этом родителям, когда они вернутся, если это вообще когда-нибудь произойдет.

Только в этом году они пропустили сборы на его первые «настоящие» танцы, первый Пром. И невзирая на то, что он пошел в одиночестве, хоть и приглашал девушку, ночь была довольно веселой, жаль только, что он не мог сделать фотографию рядом со своими родителями, с широкой улыбкой на своем лице. Вместо этого он неловко выжидал, пока его бабушка и дедушка сумеют разобраться, как работает новая камера, и к тому времени, когда они сделали снимок его в одиночку, он уже опаздывал.

Арнольд ехал по дороге, хмурясь от осознания, что половина его жизни так стремительно словно ускользнула сквозь пальцы, а его родители не видели из нее ни единого эпизода. И было больно от понимания, что больше никто не знает, что он чувствует. У всех его одноклассников были родители. У них была поддержка тех, кто произвел их на этот свет, а они не ценили этого. Вместо того они жаловались, что родители бывали слишком занятыми, или что иногда отчитывали их за глупости либо ошибки. Арнольд не считал это справедливым ни на йоту.

Он ненавидел себя за то, что так сильно завидует Джеральду. У Джеральда была полная семья. У него были брат и младшая сестренка, которая тянулась к нему больше, чем к кому бы то ни было в этом мире. У него были любящая мать и отец — строгий, но делавший все ради его счастья. Они присутствовали на каждом его баскетбольном матче, порой преодолевая большие расстояния, чтобы посмотреть на то, как Джеральд просто бегает по площадке, не забросив ни одного мяча в корзину, что изредка случалось. Они брали с собой альбомы, полные семейных фотографий, снимков с дней рождений и поездок на отдых. У них было бессчетное количество совместных фото Фиби и Джеральда с Прома, на который они пошли вместе, и еще больше фотографий с их первого свидания годом раньше. Они смеялись и аплодировали, ругали и отчитывали Джеральда много-много раз, но, несмотря на это, они очень любили его и находились рядом по мере возможности. Для Джеральда это было в порядке вещей, он считал это самим собой разумеющимся, поэтому Арнольду было невыносимо слушать его сетования на те редкие моменты, потому что сам Арнольд **мечтал** иметь возможность на такое пожаловаться.

Но он не мог. Не на своих родителей. Кроме как на то, что их не было рядом, жаловаться было не на что.

Совсем.

Арнольд сдвинул брови, осознавая, что, пожалуй, все-таки есть кто-то, кто мог его понять, по крайней мере, понять лучше всех остальных.

Хельга.

Он знал, что, по большому счету, у Хельги родителей и не было. Они никогда не посещали ее поэтические вечера или постановки в старших классах, где той нередко доставалась главная роль. Фактически, они только создавали видимость, что являются теми, кем должны быть. Впрочем, окончание младшей школы сильно расстроило Хельгу, так как они предпочли встретить Ольгу в аэропорту вместо похода на мероприятие.

 _— Это всего лишь отговорка. Я даже слышала ее предложение остаться еще на одну ночь, чтобы они могли пойти на церемонию, но вот я здесь, — сказала она, раскинув руки, пока их класс ждал своей очереди подняться на сцену в зрительном зале. — Но я привыкла, — добавила она, пожав плечами._

Арнольду стало грустно от того, что у нее нет вообще _никого_. У него, по крайней мере, были постояльцы и бабушка с дедушкой.

Как бы то ни было, его все равно злил тот факт, что у нее родители есть, а у него нет, даже если те были не лучшими представителями.

Арнольд нажал на педаль, продолжая ехать по кривой, нахмурившись еще сильней.

«Это нечестно, просто нечестно».

Они оба думали об одном и том же, двигаясь по шоссе, которое казалось таким далеким от улицы, где они вместе выросли; оба сражались каждый в собственной битве с самим собой и этим порою жестоким миром.

«Это нечестно, нечестно», — думали они, и их внутренняя экспрессия обратилась обманутыми надеждами и обидами на то, что, по их ощущениям, их разочаровало.

Дождь мощно лупил по лобовым стеклам их машин. Казалось, не только сама жизнь вставляет им палки в колеса. Пока они далеко и стремительно уезжали от своих неприятностей, это вело к тому, что они лишь приближали себя к другой проблеме.

Но когда они осознали это, было уже слишком поздно.

Иногда, как им приходилось наблюдать на протяжении всей своей жизни, мир был просто несправедлив.

Они не понимали, что были не одиноки, и Вселенная не намеревалась позволить им об этом забыть.

На самом деле, много времени не прошло. Занимательно, насколько быстр человеческий разум, и что наши мысли во многих ситуациях опережают время.

7:42. Для их машин заняло менее пяти минут, чтобы врезаться друг в друга прямо рядом с кюветом. Ударенную машину Хельги развернуло на сто восемьдесят градусов, покуда она не оказалась вверх ногами, попавшись в ловушку из груды металла, которая вскоре перегрелась и загорелась, несмотря на потоки воды, нещадно падающие с неба.

— Этого не может быть, — прокричала Хельга, пытаясь извернуться и вылезти из смятой машины, сильно давившей на ее ногу, которой она не могла даже пошевелить или преодолеть всепоглощающую боль, усугубляющую нервное напряжение от ее положения.

— Этого _не может быть_! — она начала звать на помощь, заметив разрастающееся пламя, ползущее из капота ее машины. Она взглянула на потолок салона, в который уперлась макушкой. — Кто-нибудь! Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, помогите! — кричала она, легкие отозвались болью, когда Хельга вдохнула гарь, двигающуюся в ее направлении.

Ввиду того, что она не пристегнула ремень безопасности, как и обычно поступала, не прислушиваясь к постоянным предупреждениям Фиби, подушка безопасности давила на ее грудь, и воздух стал быстро заканчиваться.

Арнольд сидел на сидении, пребывая в полнейшем шоке. Его голова наклонилась набок, так как машину опрокинуло на пассажирскую сторону, и он про себя счел благоволением, что сегодня не сидел на том месте, как в обычный день.

— Что же мне делать... — спросил он себя, потрогав шишку на своем лбу.

К счастью для Арнольда, его машина не перевернулась полностью. Подняв взгляд вверх, он обнаружил, что дверь никоим образом не повреждена, и быстро обдумал способ покинуть машину.

Он учуял дым.

Дым означает пожар.

— Это не есть хорошо.

— Это не есть хорошо... — пробормотала Хельга, вновь тщетно пытаясь высвободить свою ногу от чего бы то ни было, что ее зажало. — Ну вот. Все кончено, — произнесла она, из глаз хлынули слезы, но она даже не порывалась утереть их. — Никто не слышит меня... другой водитель, скорее всего, _мертв_. Я застряла. Черт... это _должно_ было случиться именно со мной, — мыслями она вернулась к тому, зачем вообще вышла из дома, и поняла, что это больше неважно. Больше ничего неважно, потому что это конец.

Впрочем, Арнольд знал, что это не конец. Он слышал достаточно историй о своих родителях, чтобы знать, что если уж они сумели выжить в джунглях; смогли уцелеть, спасая бессчетное число человеческих жизней из вагонов; остались в живых после извержения вулкана, учитывая, что его мать была беременна им, то он уж точно сможет пережить небольшую автокатастрофу. Конечно, это не лучшая ситуация, в которую ему доводилось попадать, но он видел из нее выход и не собирался сдаваться.

«К тому же», — подумал он, — «я врезался в кого-то, потому что что-то горит, и это не я».

Для него настало время отстоять доброе имя своих родителей. Настало время заставить их гордиться своим сыном.

Борясь с гравитацией, Арнольд дотянулся до дверной ручки и потянул ее, чтобы открыть, хотя он и понимал, как тяжело будет заставить дверь открыться. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, он развернулся, как смог, и уперся ногами в дверь. Прилагая всю свою силу, он толкнул дверь и открыл ее достаточно, чтобы ухватиться за боковую сторону, подняться и выбраться из его теперь уже разбитой машины.

Потратив мгновение на то, чтобы сделать вдох и оглядеть себя, он обнаружил, что его рука сильно опухла вдобавок к большой шишке на лбу, но он был в полном порядке.

Он был в порядке.

Заметив свою маленькую голубую кепочку внутри салона, он осторожно залез и забрал ее, боковым зрением уловив, что автомобиль впереди него окончательно перевернулся.

Он надел обратно свою кепочку, поборол усиливающуюся боль в левой руке и побежал насколько мог быстро, остановившись в шаге от огромного пламени, перекрывшего ему путь.

«JMS 437» значилось на номерных знаках.

Другая машина оказалась старым кадиллаком коричневого цвета, больше походившим на лодку, нежели на авто; глаза Арнольда широко раскрылись, заметив на водительском сидении обездвиженный силуэт в розовом.

— Хельга? Хельга? — позвал он со всей мочи, пытаясь подступиться к машине, доступ к которой был прегражден языками пламени высотой больше его роста.

— Хельга! Хельга, ты меня слышишь?

— Убирайся. Я сдохну здесь, — ответил сдавленный голос из разбитого авто.

— Хельга, это я! Арнольд!

Повисла пауза, а Арнольд уже вымок до нитки.

— Репоголовый?

— Да, да, Хельга, это я. Ты можешь выбраться?

— Разве это _похоже_ на то, будто я могу выбраться, приятель? Вся гребаная машина _в огне_.

— Я попробую подойти к тебе с другой стороны, ладно? Оставайся на месте.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — прокряхтела она раздраженным тоном, но голос ее сорвался, так как она не переставала плакать с того самого момента, как это все произошло.

Хельга сидела в салоне, травмированная и истекающая кровью, тело дико трясло от страха пламени, быстро подбирающегося от капота к месту ее нахождения. Мир менял свои очертания от этого жара, пока она наблюдала, как огонь сжирает все на своем пути. Она взглянула в окно и увидела перевернутого репоголового парня, взирающего на нее парой удивительно зеленых испуганных глаз.

— Какой замечательный способ умереть.

— О чем ты говоришь, Хельга? Ты справишься.

— Нет, Арнольд. Я застряла. Моя нога застряла, я не могу ею пошевелить.

— Может, если я помогу тебе...

— Не нужна мне твоя помощь, Арнольд! Просто... просто постой здесь и поговори со мной.

В смятении он сдвинул брови. Эта просьба была странной даже для Хельги, он помотал головой, в которой уже созрело решение убираться отсюда им обоим.

— Хельга, у нас не так много времени...

— ПРОСТО СТОЙ ЗДЕСЬ И ГОВОРИ СО МНОЙ! — прокричала она, глядя ему в лицо, и он ощутил, что его глаза наполняются слезами, не желая видеть, как Хельга... видеть, как его... друг, умирает.

— Что... О чем ты хочешь поговорить? — тихо спросил он, оценивая повреждения автомобиля и пытаясь отыскать варианты покинуть машину, как удалось в его случае.

Ее «лодка» была сильно искорежена. Должно быть, она перевернулась несколько раз, потому что больше была похожа на изюм, нежели на транспортное средство, и единственным возможным способом выбраться являлось окно с разбившимся от удара вдребезги стеклом, через которое он смотрел на Хельгу.

— Ты... Ты... — она кашлянула от дыма и сморгнула очередной поток слез. — Ты в порядке?

Он не мог поверить, что она так обыденно относилась к произошедшему. Почему вообще кому-то хотелось умереть? Вот так?

 _Для каждого настанет смертный час, и, когда время придет... ты должен лишь улыбнуться и пуститься в путь по новой дороге. Я готова._

Могла ли Хельга тоже быть готовой?

— Хельга, почему ты это делаешь?

— Делаю что?

— Я лишь хочу помочь тебе. Пожалуйста, — он протянул ей руку, но она, насколько получилось, отвернулась прочь.

— Почему тебя это так волнует? Всем плевать, Арнольд. У них... у всех все будет хорошо. Они все равно не замечают меня.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Хельга? Я стою здесь прямо сейчас и пытаюсь помочь тебе, потому что _я замечаю_ тебя, и я не хочу просто стоять и смотреть, как ты умираешь!

— Но почему?

— Потому что _**МНЕ**_ не все равно! А теперь дай мне свою руку и давай убираться отсюда, пока мы _оба_ не погибнем, когда твоя машина взорвется! — его рука была максимально вытянута, с обоих подростков пот лился ручьем от жара огня. Изо всех сил Хельга тянулась, крепко ухватив его за руку.

— Говорю же, Арнольд... Я застряла. Моя нога не двигается.

— Ты не можешь пошевелить ею?

Она отрицательно помотала головой, глаза ее были полны беспокойства и явного ужаса.

Для Арнольда было странно видеть тот же самый взгляд, что был у нее и на Проме несколько недель назад. Будучи в ловушке в машине, она выглядела такой напуганной, испачканной, но более того, она казалась раненой и сломленной. Даже когда она была одета в то красивое розовое платье, которое подчеркивало блеск ее голубых глаз под огнями дискотеки, с прической из завитых и собранных на макушке волос, ниспадающих водопадом прядей около ее безупречно накрашенного лица, наряду с упорно скрещенными на груди руками он наблюдал абсолютно такой же взгляд, что и застыл в ее глазах после только что случившихся трагических событий.

Что же творилось с Хельгой Джи Патаки, что сделало ее такой сильной, жесткой и прямолинейной снаружи, но столь разбитой, потерянной и испуганной внутри?

Он тянул изо всех сил, и Хельга тяжело вздыхала и взвизгивала от боли, причиной которой являлась зажатая нога.

— Арнольд! Арнольд! Эй, Репоголовый, прекрати тянуть хоть на секунду!

— Что? Что не так?

— Это не поможет, это неправильно. Нам нужно придумать что-нибудь еще.

— Но что? У нас нет времени.

— Я _знаю_ , болван, что у нас нет времени, но мы _попусту тратим_ его, потому что это _не поможет_!

— Не нужно кричать, Хельга...

— А я буду! Я... я... нам просто нужно придумать еще что-нибудь.

— Но что?

Мгновение она колебалась в поисках в закоулках разума хоть какой-нибудь информации, полученной прежде на протяжении жизни.

Она припомнила парня, который отрезал свою руку, но едва ли у них было время и средства для осуществления подобного, поэтому она вычеркнула этот вариант из своего мысленного списка.

Она прикусила губу, по-прежнему держась за руку Арнольда и качая головой.

— Была не была.

— Что?

— Слушай меня, Арнольд, — произнесла она, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза в этот самый искренний, который только могла вынести Хельга, момент, — ты должен тянуть из всех сил. Не обращай внимания на мои крики, вопли, игнорируй _все_ , что бы я ни говорила, тяни. Потому... Потому что... это будет чертовски больно.

Огонь подступал все ближе, и они принялись вызволять тело Хельги, так как тот пытался сожрать ее плоть вместе с автомобилем.

— Ты уверена?

— Арнольд... У меня нет выбора.

Он принялся тянуть, и Хельга хранила абсолютное молчание. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь находился в радиусе мили от этих двоих, этот человек не услышал бы ни одного болезненного возгласа, который донесся бы из охваченного огнем авто. Пламя подбиралось к Хельге, и, в придачу к боли в вытягиваемой ноге, плотно зажатой чем бы то ни было, она кусала губы от жара, обжигающего ее кожу.

Но она не закричала. Она не проронила ни звука. Все что должно было быть сказано, она передавала посредством взгляда Арнольду прямо в глаза, не отворачиваясь и даже не моргая.

Когда он наконец вытащил ее из машины, она всей массой с максимальными усилиями принялась выбираться; они оба избегали смотреть на ее ногу и то, что с ней случилось, продолжая глядеть друг на друга. Он поднял ее на руки изо всех своих сил и понес, невзирая на боль в собственной сломанной левой руке, чтобы увести их обоих как можно дальше от машины, которая была в мгновениях от того, чтобы взорваться.

Опустив ее, он сел позади, чтобы поддерживать ее и убедить в том, что даже если им и суждено было пропасть, они все равно были бы вместе. Они наблюдали, как автомобиль утонул в самой большой, что им довелось видеть в своей жизни, вспышке света. Желтый, оранжевый и красный цвета сплелись в прекрасное единение, настолько прекрасное, что было трудно заставить себя вспомнить, что происходящее все же не является природным явлением, хоть и столь красивым.

Хельга дрожала. Арнольд стянул свою красную фланелевую рубашку и обернул вокруг нее, чтобы согреть.

— Я же говорил, что мы выберемся.

— Обошлась бы и без твоей помощи, Арнольд. Я и так была бы в порядке.

— Ты бы погибла.

Она продолжала глядеть на то, что некогда было ее автомобилем, сконцентрировавшись на пляшущем перед глазами пламени.

Дождь постепенно прекращался, и Хельга осторожно залезла в задний карман джинсов за сотовым телефоном и вручила его Арнольду.

— Нужно позвонить в 911.

Кивнув, он взял телефон из ее рук и набрал номер, в общих чертах сообщил происшедшем и о том, что им необходима немедленная помощь, максимально подробно описав состояние Хельги. Пока они сидели вместе, их помыслы брели в совершенно разных направлениях, но они вернулись мыслями к тому, что принесло их в то место, где они сейчас находились.

Хельга сглотнула скопившуюся у нее во рту кровь и дотянулась до руки Арнольда, он крепко сжал ее ладонь своей. Она была неправа. В тот миг Хельга Патаки ошибалась во всем, что касалось репоголового парня, спасшего ее жизнь. Он все время помнил о ее существовании. Всю свою жизнь она цеплялась к этому мальчишке в надежде, что в один прекрасный день он снова обратит на нее внимание так же, как однажды он заметил ее столько лет назад в детском саду. Арнольд был тем, кто поддерживал ее, был спасением от ее семьи, и тем, ради кого она просыпалась каждый день, что бы жизнь ей ни сулила. И когда они лежали, взявшись за руки, пока звуки сирены заполняли собой воздух вокруг, она улыбалась, осознавая, что пока Арнольд рядом, ей не придется снова беспокоиться о том, что всем на нее будет плевать.

Медики бросились к паре подростков; те шокированно наблюдали за ними, сохраняя полное молчание, пока их поднимали с мокрой травы, расстилавшейся под ними.

Арнольд, не переставая, держал Хельгу за руку, пока медики укладывали ее на каталку, и отпустил лишь на мгновение, когда ее помещали в карету скорой помощи.

— Ты в порядке, сынок? — спросил один из них, обратив внимание на левую руку Арнольда; тот медленно кивнул. — Как насчет того, чтобы поехать с нами в больницу? Мы немного подлатаем тебя, ладно?

Сидя позади Хельги на пути в больницу, Арнольд начал размышлять, насколько же близко, в конечном итоге, он на самом деле был к своим родителям. Всю свою жизнь он слышал бесчисленные истории об их нескончаемом мужестве и постоянных жертвах ради помощи тем, кто сам не может помочь себе, или думает, что не может. Он взглянул на Хельгу, что безмолвно лежала на носилках, устремив взор вверх на свет в задней части скорой помощи, и понял, что испытывает гордость, какую испытали бы его родители. Увидит ли он их когда-нибудь, или нет, он знал, что они будут гордиться таким сыном так же, как и он гордится иметь таких родителей, как они.

Возможно, то, что они искали, найти было не так сложно, как они думали.

— Ребята, хотите позвонить кому-нибудь? Есть кто-либо, с кем мы должны связаться?

Хельга помотала головой, и Арнольд взял ее за руку.

— Можете позвонить моим бабушке и дедушке? Пансион Сансет Армз.

— А что насчет Вас, мисс?

— Она со мной.

Взгляд Хельги метнулся к Арнольду, когда он улыбнулся кивнувшему мужчине, после чего вернул свое внимание к ней.

— Все будет хорошо, ясно? Мы очень быстро приедем в больницу. Прежде всего, могу я спросить, куда вы двое направлялись по этой глуши на полпути неизвестно куда?

Они улыбнулись и ответили в унисон:

— Просто куда подальше.


End file.
